mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Astana Incident
'''The Astana Incident '''occured in the capital city of Kazahkstan, Astana, on August 19, 2013 at 12:58pm (GMT+6). It was the first recording of a Scrin incursion on Earth 2. It is believed this was a scout force observing the planet before the main Scrin invasion a couple of weeks later. This was initially thought to have been the first recorded growth of Tiberium on Earth 2, however this was later disproven by Nod who revealed publically a tiberium meteorite, mistaken for a normal one, had impacted near Cairo, Egypt, which later became their base of operations. This meteorite drew the Scrins attention to Earth 2, and resulted in the Astana Incident. After Action Report GDI ZOCOM forces in Kazahkstan were alerted to a possible CLPA incursion in Astana, and moved their forces to a fortified position, preparing for them. As they did this, the CLPA did the same thing, constructing a small base to the south east of the GDI ZOCOM base. At about 12:58pm, reports of an explosion from an unknown origin high above Earth 2 flooded into GDI's space command uplink. GDI director Pieboy6000 had GDI monitor activity near the explosion the moment it happened, and detected a small craft being jettisoned from what was once a large cruiser, more of these crafts were spotted but were destroyed when the cruiser exploded and disintegrated. The lone crafts trajectory just happened to be Astana. The craft regained control once in the atmosphere and touched down west of the CLPA base in the area, southwest of the ZOCOM base. GDI watched the situation like hawks, and both the local GDI ZOCOM and CLPA commanders were told by their respective leaders to eliminate their opposition and investigate the mysterious craft. What neither side expected was around the landed craft, alien buildings began teleporting around the ship, forming into existence, alien power plants and strange frames containing portals. ZOCOM remained away from the area, preferring to build up their defenses in the event of an attack, but the CLPA commander was told to investigate or face severe punishment. The CLPA commander sent a cloaked team in to the alien base to get a look around. Strange, hovering vehicles, insect like infantry, and flying, wailing air units among others were present in the alien base. The cloaked CLPA team were then suddenly detected, and the aliens point was made clear upon quickly killing the team: they were not here to make peace. Upon this act of violence, the CLPA forces began mobilizing their forces panickedly and quickly. The aliens turned quickly constructed a base, and then an expansion base, then a second expansion base north of the CLPA base. Within 20 minutes, the aliens had invaded and completely overwhelmed the CLPA forces, wiping them out of Astana. This gravely concerned the GDI commander, as the CLPA were very strong enemies and their quick and easy termination meant these aliens were very dangerous. Following this a long fight between the GDI and the alien scout force commenced, as GDI's forces were slightly thrown by the sudden defeat of the CLPA, they came close to defeat. The aliens brought out an incredibly large vehicle, nicknamed the "Eradicator Hexapod", a six-legged alien machine that was armed to the teeth, that threatened to bring down the ZOCOM base, and even Astana. Luckily, the GDI commander brought out a secret weapon fresh out of the Steel Talons: the Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle, a huge tank with a tri-barrelled sonic wave cannon capable of destroying practically anything in its way. The Hexapod was barely defeated by the MARV. However even with this huge vehicle, ZOCOM struggled to hold their base. While the Hexapod was defeated, the defenses of the base were destroyed and the MARV heavily damaged. The GDI commander tried something different after the Hexapods destruction, dropping a pod of ZOCOM exclusive troopers known as "Zone Raiders" from the USSRISS into the alien base, surprisingly undetected. These troops moved carefully, taking down the alien base slowly and carefully. A second pod landed shortly after, and several APCs to carry them were delivered to the raiders from the ZOCOM base. The aliens realised too late that the raiders were there when the craft that crashed to Earth 2 had been blown apart, and the raiders were destroying the main base. The aliens began construction of a second Hexapod as an ion cannon moved into position high above Astana. With permission from Pieboy himself, the GDI commander fired the ion cannon into the Hexapods creation pad, annihilating it and the surrounding expansion base. The raiders took down the last few alien forces and the last expansion base, removing the alien threat from the planet for the moment. Wreckage from the alien base has been confiscated by the GDI to study it, and it is not known if this is the last Earth 2 has seen of these odd beings. Timeline *12:42pm - GDI forces are alerted to Astana at the word of a possible CLPA Incursion. GDI deploys a ZOCOM force under a GDI commander towards the incursion zone. *12:56pm - CLPA forces arrive in Astana, both sides beginning to construct defensive bases to combat one another. *12:58pm - An explosion of unknown origin occurs high above Earth 2. A single alien craft crashes down to Astana, in the same area as the GDI ZOCOM and CLPA bases. *1:01pm - CLPA Commander directs a cloaked team to investigate the alien landing zone, the alien craft seemingly constructing a base around itself by warping buildings out of nowhere. *1:03pm - CLPA cloaked team is detected and eliminated. The alien forces begin their offensive against the CLPA. *1:05pm - ZOCOM scout forces move down to investigate the situation and are destroyed quickly in beams of energy and discs of plasma. ZOCOM begins building its defenses as best as it can. *1:26pm - CLPA forces in the region fall after a huge alien offensive on the CLPA base, leaving ZOCOM alone to combat the threat. *1:34pm - Alien forces begin assaulting the ZOCOM base, pounding defences and units mercilessly. *1:42pm - A defeaning roar is heard from the alien base, much to the concern of ZOCOM forces. ZOCOM begins constructing a MARV. *1:58pm - The MARV finishes construction. *2:04pm - The source of the deafening roar reveals itself in the form of the Eradicator Hexapod. The Hexapod engages with ZOCOM forces, including the MARV. *2:17pm - The Hexapod topples and explodes, but only after heavily damaging the ZOCOM base and the MARV beforehand. *2:25pm - Alien forces resume attacks on the ZOCOM base, despite the presence of the MARV. *2:34pm - The GDI commander delivers an attack force into the alien base composed of APCs and Zone Raiders, dropping them in behind enemy lines. *2:40pm - Alien forces realise their base is being destroyed from inside, beginning construction of another Hexapod. *2:43pm - An ion cannon aligns in orbit. It is fired towards the Hexapods pad, annihilating it and the surrounding alien expansion base. *2:49pm - Zone Raiders clean up the last alien forces. GDI victory. Category:Events Category:Battles